Foward in Time
by Dawwwlish the auror
Summary: What if Lily really did'nt die that night Voldemort came what if she was really just sent foward in time. based in Harry's 3rd year. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1

"Lily take Harry and run!" yelled James Potter and she did, she ran up the stairs with Harry into the

nursery and closed and locked the door. She heard a muffled yell and a thud and knew James was dead.

She knew Voldemort would be up there any second to kill Harry and herself. All Lily could think was "I need to get Harry out of here". Then the door was blasted open and she started screaming. There was a blast of light and she thought it was all over she had to be dead.

Then she heard a scream and opened her eyes she was amazed to see that heaven looked strangely like a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Then she saw James on the floor and bent down with Harry still in her arms. She hugged the unconis James and said "James I'm so sorry I did what you told me to do but he got us". Then there were six hands pulling her away from James yelling "get off of him!".

Then she saw two of the people who the hands belonged too. One was a very freakily, red haired boy and the other was a very bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth. They looked at each other bewildered.

Then they heard a quiet voice from behind them say "Lily?" She turned around and saw a man standing there looking amazed and she said "yeah, who are yo... Remus!"

They looked at each other for a moment and Lily said "when did you die?". He looked at her and said "I'm not dead...but you are...or at least the whole world thinks you and James have been dead for twelve years". She looked at him amazed and said "so… if you're not dead… then this isn't heaven… then this isn't James… but he looks exactly like him but younger… but then he has to be…" "Your son Harry" said the man named Remus

"bu…but" she sputtered "that's impossible I have Harry right here in my arms" she said looking at the baby in her arms. "So your telling me" said red haired boy "that baby in your arms is Harry" "well that's impossible the boy on the floor is Harry" said the bushy haired girl. "Look he's waking up"

"Ron, Hermione what happened?" "Well you fainted mate" said the boy lamely who she guessed was Ron. "Well I kind of figured that out on my own thanks" "yeah but what was that bright light and who was screaming?" asked Harry "I think that was me?" said a voice from behind him. "Who are…" he stopped and looked at her red hair and her green eyes, his eyes! "MUM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Chp. 2

"No this is not possible" and he pulled out his wand.

"Who are you? What do you want!" said Harry

"No Harry she is not lying" said Hermione

"How do you know?" he snapped back

"Because she came out of nowhere, saw you laying there and started holding you saying that she was so sorry James I did what you told me to do but he got us, plus she has a baby you in her arms that look like the one in the pictures of you and your parents you showed us" said Hermione

"Wait that baby's me?" said Harry in shock

"Yep look at him, dark brown hair and bright green eyes" said Ron

"Wow it is me!"

"Didn't we just say that?" said Ron

"Oh, Ron just shut up!" said Hermione

"So if your are my mother and that is me, how did you get here?" said Harry

"Yeah I think we would all like to know that" said Remus

"Well it all started Halloween night and all of the sudden the front door was blasted open and James told me to take Harry and run. So I ran up stairs into the nursery and I heard a yell and a thud and knew James was dead and Voldemort would be up there any second to kill me and Harry and all I was thinking was that I needed to get myself and Harry out of there and there was a flash of light and I ended up here. Then I saw a body lying on the floor which I thought was James and thought I was in heaven and you know what happened from there." Said Lily

"So you came when Voldemort hit you with the Avada Kadvera curse?" said Ron

"Well I guess that's what happened but I'm not quit sure"

"Hey guys what's going on?" said Ginny who had just walked in.

"Who's that?"

"Er… Ginny this is er…" said Harry

"Oh my gosh!"

"How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" asked Ron in a would be calm way

"Ron I'm not stupid you know!" she said angrily

"How did Harry's mom get here!"

"Why do think that's my mom, my mom's dead" said Harry

"As I told Ron I'm not stupid! She has your eyes red hair and has a baby that looks just like you in the pictures in that scrapbook Hagrid gave you" said Ginny matter of factly

" Well I guess all that's left to say is we need to see Dumbledore"

**AN: I know really bad ending to the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I have had writers block and have been very busy with other stories and school and such. Review please!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay so I know I have not updated in a LONG time thanks to writers block which I still have and being sick but if you guys have any ideas tell me other wise I'm going to stop writing this story. Sorry about that. Oh well if you care you'll give me some ideas.**

**Love yall, **

**MuggleCast Pickles Rock a.k.a Hayden 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter. DUH! If I was the one writing Harry Potter then I would be working on Deathly Hallow not writing Fanfiction.**

**A/N: Kay this chapter is dedicated to YanguFuyu for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thanks SO much.**

Chp. 3

"So how do we get my mum and baby me up to Dumbledore without being noticed?" asked Harry

"Harry has Dumbledore given you James old invisibility cloak yet?" asked Remus

"Yeah why?"

"Harry you idiot we sneak your mum and baby you up there with the invisibility cloak!" said Hermione

"Exactly we might be able to catch Dumbledore in his office if we get up there fast after the train stops."

"Well it looks like we're getting close we might want to get ready so we can rush out of here." Said Lily

They trio plus Ginny went and got their robes on while Remus Pulled down their trunks and Lily found the invisibility cloak in Harry's trunk. Once the train pulled into the station they made a fast dash to the carriages, Lily being careful of not letting her feet show. They got one of the first carriages and made it to the entrance hall in good time. They made their way up to the head masters office and Remus to the gargoyle the password (being a teacher had its perks) and knocked on the door where they heard a faint enter.

Upon entrance Dumbledore look surprised. "I'm guessing this is very important if it couldn't be settled by a teacher and could not wait until after the feast."

"It is" said Harry

"Well may I ask what the problem is?"

"This is" Said Remus pulling the cloak off of Lily and baby Harry

"Oh my this is unexpected!" said Dumbledore in shock

"You're tellin me" mumbled Harry

"Lily how to you end up in this time?"

Lily told Dumbledore the same story she had told the others but it seemed that Dumbledore understood what happened better than the others.

"I think I have the answer to how you got here." Said Dumbledore calmly

"You do?"

"Yes its old magic very old it states that if a witch or a wizard is about to be killed but it is not yet their time they will some how magically be saved. No one knows how they survive or what will happen to them it might very in cases but in this one it seems that you time traveled."

"Well is there anyway to get back I can't exactly stay here well at least Harry can't other wise this Harry will cease to exist!" said Lily terrificed.

"I am not sure at the moment but I will look into it but in the mean time I think it vital that you and Harry stay here at Hogwarts and we change your appearances and names. Seeing as we have no Mugglestudies teacher you can be seen as so."

"Now what shall your names be?"

"How about Brooke Willis and Harold Willis? So we can still call him Harry as a shortened version of his name." suggested Lily

"Yes that will do and now for your appearances." With a flick of his wand Dumbledore had changed Lily's red hair to blonde and Green eyes to blue. Harry had the same blonde hair but he had hazel eyes.

"Professor what about the scar?" asked Ginny

"That can easily be covered up with make-up. Now we better get down to the sorting before they start missing us."

**A/N: Ok sorry if it sucked but it's an update right? Just to let you know this will continue to update VERY slowly because I have LOTZ I'm doing you should just be happy I updated. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
